The objective of this study is to determine whether the cytochrome P450 enzyme activity that is responsible for the metabolism of antipyrine and caffeine changes in normal women and women with liver disease during the month in association with their menstrual cycle. It will also determine whether cytochrome P450 enzyme activity, as measured by caffeine and antipyrine clearance and the ratio of 6B-hydroxycortisol to cortisol, correlate with hormonal changes as measured by serum estradiol, FSH, LH, progesterone, testosterone, and sex hormone binding globulin in normal women & women with liver disease.